the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
IT (2017) (PART 2 of 2) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = January 12, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Georgie Denbrough (IT Reboot) |dull_machete: = Patrick Hockstetter |profanity = Yes|image1 = IT (2017) -PART 2 of 2- KILL COUNT}} Overview Bill, Richie, and Eddie venture to the house to confront It, only to be separated and terrorized. Eddie breaks his arm, while Pennywise gloats to Bill about Georgie. As they regroup, Beverly impales Pennywise through the head, forcing the clown to retreat. After the encounter, the group begins to splinter, with only Bill and Beverly resolute in fighting It. Weeks later, after Beverly confronts and incapacitates her sexually abusive father, she is abducted by Pennywise. The Losers Club reassembles and travels back to the Neibolt house to rescue her. Henry Bowers, who has killed his father after being compelled into madness by It, attacks the group. Mike fights back and pushes Bowers down the well. The Losers descend into the sewers and find It's underground lair, which contains a mountain of decayed circus props and children's belongings, around which the bodies of missing children float in mid-air. Beverly, now catatonic after being exposed to It's true form, is restored to consciousness as Ben kisses her. Bill encounters Georgie, but recognizes that he's Pennywise in disguise. Pennywise attacks the group and takes Bill hostage, offering to spare the others if they let It keep Bill. The Losers reject this and reaffirm their friendship, overcoming their various fears. After a brief battle, they defeat Pennywise and it retreats, with Bill declaring that It will starve during its hibernation. Bill finally accepts his brother's death and is comforted by his friends. As summer ends, Beverly informs the group of a vision she had while catatonic, where she saw them fighting the creature as adults. The Losers create a blood oath by cutting each other's hands and forming a circle, swearing to return to Derry in adulthood if It returns and destroy the creature once and for all. Stanley, Eddie, Richie, Mike, and Ben make their goodbyes as the group part ways. Beverly tells Bill she is leaving the next day to live with her aunt in Portland. As she leaves, Bill runs up to her and they kiss. Deaths Counted Deaths 3. "Butch" Bowers: Stabbed in neck with switchblade by Henry - 1 hr 34 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * Belch Higgins: Throat slit (Deleted scene) * Victor "Vic" Criss: Throat slit (Deleted scene) Deaths (added in IT Chapter Two (2019) KILL COUNT) James chose to go back at the end of IT Chapter Two (2019) KILL COUNT and correct the total number of kills for this count. So he added the following. 4. Eddie Corcoran: Presumably had arm torn off by Pennywise - ??? (arm seen at 1 hr 5 mins in) 5. Betty Ripsom: Presumably torn in half by Pennywise - ??? (body seen, kinda, at 1 hr 24 mins in) 6. All The Dead Kids (26): Killed by Pennywise floated around - 2 hrs 2 mins in (bodies seen) This gives the Kill Count a revised total of 31 kills. Trivia * This was the Kill Count with the least amount of deaths (with 3) until The Strangers (2008) KILL COUNT got that award (with 2 deaths). The last Kill Count with this award was the Child's Play (1988) KILL COUNT (with 6 deaths). * This is the first time where James revised the kill count in another kill count. Category:Kill Counts